1900 Birdlantic Storm Year
The 1900 Birdlantic Storm Year was the most active Season in history, using the Auxiliary Names in the list, and everyone in history remembers it, including Hurricane Don, and Emily made landfall as a Category 4 and 5. Hurricane Irma in June flooded Birdland badly. Just 2 weeks after Irma, Hurricane Katrina made landfall in Duckssissipi as a Category 5 in early July. In early August, Hurricane Rita follows Katrina in its tracks, making landfall on Houduck with the same intensity as Katrina. Stan passes through Birdland as a Category 4, just 4 months after Irma passed through the area. Hurricane Wilma made landfall in Ducatan State as a Category 5 hurricane, 6 months after Emily’s passage. Hurricane Zeta, was the last Storm of the Season, became a Category 3 and ended up replaced. Hurricane Mitch (IR).jpg SEASONAL FORECASTS: Named Storms: 20-21 Hurricanes: 15-16 Major hurricanes: 2-4 TROPICAL STORM ARLENE Tropical Storm Arlene (2005 - Track).jpg Tropical Storm Arlene (2005) - VIS.jpg From a non-tropical wave, formed a system in the Gulf, designated as 01L. It became Tropical Storm Arlene on January 1. Tropical Storm Arlene made landfall in Elasticity State on January 3. No damages or deaths were reported on Arlene. Damages: Minor TROPICAL STORM BRET Tropical Storm Bret-1993.JPG Tropical Storm Bret Track (2017 - Money Hurricane).png Tropical Storm Bret formed as a Tropical Depression south of Birdland, on January 18. Tropical Depression Bret made landfall on Googolplex, Birdland on January 20. It became a Tropical Storm The next day, and made landfall on Faelin State, as a Tropical Storm. Bret dissipated 4 hours later. Damages: Minor HURRICANE COLLETTE Hurricane Cindy (2005) - Louisiana Radar - New.jpg Hurricane Cindy (2005) - Landfall.jpg Hurricane Cindy (2005) - Louisiana Radar.jpg On February 2, a Tropical Depression formed on the Gulf. It became a tropical storm and became a hurricane in February 4. Collette made landfall in Duckssissipi and caused no fatalities. Damages: Minor HURRICANE DON Hurricane Dennis (2005) - Cropped.JPG Beach front home damaged by hurricane dennis 2005.jpg Hurricane Dennis (2005) - sat.jpg A tropical depression formed south of Birdland on February 23, it became Tropical Storm Don on February 24. Don became a Category 4 hurricane before making landfall on Duckssissipi on February 28. It dissipated on February 29. Storm surge from Don caused a lot of damage, letting the name Don to be retired by the Florduck Is. Meteorological Monitoring Agency. Damages: Major (Will be retired) HURRICANE EMILY Hurricane Emily (2005) - Radar.jpg Emily10.JPG On February 27, Don’s trough and a Tropical wave merged near Birdland, becoming Tropical Depression 05L the next day. Tropical Depression 05L continued to strengthen, becoming Tropical Storm Emily just six hours later, and a hurricane the next day, March 2. On March 3, the government of the Florduck Is. Weather Meteorological Agency has made high-scale evacuations in Duchen City, Ducatan State Peninsula, all preparations in Emily’s impact, while Emily has became a Category 3. All have evacuated on March 4, as Emily was forecast to hit as a Category 4 hurricane. On March 5, Emily was stronger than they expected; it has became a Category 5 Major hurricane, and made landfall on Ducatan State Peninsula at 11:00pm and destroyed many properties. Emily has weakened to a Category 3 on March 7, but restrengthened to a Category 5 hurricane again, while making landfall in Duchen City on March 9. Emily from landmass of Daslica Fierro Mountains, has weakened and dissipated. Emily has destroyed countless properties in its landfall, costing $£¥4 bil. in Damages. Emily was retired and replaced with Ennis. Damages: $£¥4bil. TROPICAL STORM FRANKLIN Tropical Storm Franklin (1993).PNG Possible July Tropical Storm (2005).jpg On April 15, a tropical wave developed into a Tropical Depression. On April 16, it became Subtropical Storm Franklin and made landfall on Northern Virida Coast. Franklin didnt cause that much Damages, and continued to head north, attaining Tropical Storm status on April 18. Franklin dissipated in the cold waters of the Mérida Sea. Franklin’s remnants caused flooding in Baftica. Damage: $£¥ 100 TROPICAL STORM GHITA Tropical Storm Gert (2045).jpg Tropical Storm Gert (2005).png A tropical wave traveled far from uninhabitable waters, until reaching the Birdlandic Sea, it became Tropical Depression 07L on May 3. On May 4, the Tropical Depression entered more habitable waters, it became Tropical Storm Ghita. Ghita made landfall on the Ducatan Peninsula State on May 5. Ghita weakened to a Tropical Depression, but entered Gulf of Yerican and restrengthened to a Tropical Storm. Ghita made its second and final landfall in Cru Everic, where it dissipated. Damages from Ghita reach $£¥ 500. TROPICAL STORM HAROLD Tropical Storm Harvey (1981).PNG Tropical Storm Harvey (2017 - Money Hurricane).jpg A Tropical Depression formed in the Gulf of Yerican, it was named Harold by June 4. Harold made landfall on Calis Peninsula by June 5. Harold’s remnants continued out and spawned tormadoes which cost $£¥1bil. Damages from Harold: $£¥1,000 HURRICANE IRMA Hurricane Igor (New).jpg Hurricane Igor (IR).jpg Hurricane Igor - IR.jpg A tropical depression formed in the Bluebarian Islands, 100kms. west of Baftica. It became Tropical Storm Irma on June 7. Tropical Storm Irma moved slowly to the West, becoming a hurricane on June 8. Hurricane Irma entered a series of favorable waters, which allowed it to strengthen further into a Category 3. On June 9, Hurricane Irma has reached a Category 5 status, which made it pass through Birdland, no deaths were reported, but heavy winds and a Pressure of 895mb was recorded on Eastern Googolplex, and Irma began to weaken. Passing through the Barrier Islands and Birdland, weakening to a Category 2 hurricane. Irma began to leave landmass and head north, out into the open where it dissipated 6 hours later, June 12. Damages from Hurricane Irma: $£¥10bil. HURRICANE JOSE Hurricane Jose (2017 - Money Hurricane).png Hurricane Jose Track (2017 - Money Hurricane).png On June 20, a tropical depression formed in the Birdlandian Sea. On 6 hours, it turned northward, before it became a Tropical Storm, and was named Jose. Jose became a hurricane on June 22, and made landfall on the badly-battered Birdland as a Category 1, in the tip of Scandinavia Lovia, Birdland. Jose weakened to a Tropical Storm, and became a hurricane, and weakened again, and strengthened, but weakened, due to wind shear. Jose did manage to became a Category 1 again, and attained nad strengthened further. On June 24, The Florduck Is. Weather Meteorolgical Agency has reported that Jose has reached its peak intensity as a Category 4 hurricane. By the next day, Jose had weakened to a Category 1, and made landfall on Eta Carina on June 25. Jose had weakened totally, until it dissipated on June 26. HURRICANE KATRINA Hurricane-Katrina-2005-IR-Sat.jpg Hurricane Katrina (2005) - IR.gif Hurricane Katrina Peak.jpg Hurricane Katrina - Eye on Satellite.jpg Hurricane Katrina - New.jpg Hurricane Katrina - Landfall.jpg Hurricane-Katrina-2005-IR.gif Hurricane-katrina-satellite.jpg Hurricane Katrina - IR.jpg US Navy 050826-N-0000W-001 Satellite imagery showing the anticipated track of Hurricane Katrina. The storm crossed South Florida Thursday and headed back to sea in the Gulf of Mexico.jpg Hurricane Katrina (real hurricane).jpg 784px-Hurricane Katrina after landfall MODIS.jpg NOAA-Hurricane-Katrina-Aug28-05-2145UTC.png Main article: Visit “Hurricane Katrina (1900)” A series of thunderstorms spawned a Tropical Depression north of Birdland on July 31. On the next day, 11L was upgraded to Tropical Storm Katrina. On August 2, Katrina became a Category 1, then a Category 2, 6 hours later. Hurricane Katrina made landfall on Teavan, Birdland as a Category 2. Hurricane Katrina became a Category 3, and made landfall on Cruz De Vera, Florduck. Hours later, Hurricane Katrina entered the Gulf of Yerican, where it became a Category 4. Katrina became a Category 5 hurricane on August 5, and mandatory evacuations was made in Duckssissipi for Katrina’s arrrival. The Police Officers had to ban storm chasers ang weather reporters in order to stay safe. On August 6, Katrina’s winds slowed back down to a Category 4 hurricane. It makes landfall at 3am, south Southeast of New Yuduck. Heavy stormsurge and 20ft. of flooding ensued for Duckssissipi and New Yuduck as Katrina passes through. Katrina weakens to a Tropical Depression, heading toward Keducky. Damages from Katrina were over $£¥10bil. It was replaced with Katia for 1905. TROPICAL STORM LEO Tropical Storm Lee (2005 - Track).jpg Possible July Tropical Storm (2005).jpg A Tropical depression formed from a Tropical wave, becoming Tropical Storm Leo on August 8. Leo was entering wind shear, as it headed north. It dissipated quickly on August 10. Damages: None HURRICANE MARY Hurricane Maria (2005) - New.jpg Hurricane Maria (2005).PNG A tropical depression formed in the Birdlantic on August 10. It became Hurricane Mary on August 15. Mary did not pose a threat to the Barrier and Birdland, but it did manage to strengthen to a Category 3. Mary headed north and dissipated on August 25. Damages: None HURRICANE NIGEL Hurricane Nate (2005).jpg Hurricane Nate (2005) - New.jpg A Tropical depression formed in the Sea of Glory on August 20. It strengthened to Tropical Storm Nigel on August 21. Nigel headed north, and interacted with Hurricane Mary to the north. Nigel dissipated with Mary on August 25. Damages: $£¥500 (needs to be atleast 1 million to be replaced) HURRICANE ORLA Hurricane Ophelia (2005) - IR.jpg 1200px-Hurricane Ophelia 14 sept 2005 1605Z.jpg From Hurricane Nigel’s trough, was born a Tropical depression on August 21. On August 22, it was named “Orla” by the Florduck Is. Weather Meteorological Monitoring Agency. Orla strengthened to a hurricane on August 23. Hurricane Orla made landfall on Vanessa Jernandez National City, with high gale warnings issued for VJNC which prohibiting visitors from visiting the Vanessa Jernandez Statue, because the Vanessa Jernandez Statue was situated on an island. On August 31, Orla headed northwards and caused minimal Damages. The rescue goods ship from Baftica had to stop in order to not be capsized by Nigel and Orla’s storm surge. HURRICANE PIERRE 2005 Pacific hurricane season three active storms.jpg Hurricane Sean (2005).PNG On September 1, a Tropical depression formed from the remnants of Orla, which was named Pierre, the next day. Pierre continued to strengthen into a Category 3 hurricane from Birdland Meteorological Agency, but Florduck Is. Weather Monitoring Agency was to maintain it a Category 1. Pierre dissipated on September 10. No damages from Pierre were reported. HURRICANE RITA Hurricane-Rita-Satellite-NOAA.jpg Hurricane Rita (2005 - IR).jpg Hurricane Rita (2005) SSTs.jpg Test hurricane rita (2005).gif Hurricane Rita (2005 - IR).jpg Hurricane Rita (2005) - Large.jpg Hurricane Rita 2005.jpg Test hurricane rita (2005).gif A tropical depression was formed in September 15. It became Tropical Storm Rita in the Birdlandian Sea the next day. Tropical Storm Rita became Hurricane Rita, and made landfall in Birdland. Rita continued to strengthen to a Category 3, before passing the border between Florduck and Birdland. Rita became a Category 5, but made landfall as a Category 3, due to wind shear. Rita was going to be retired, because of damages, but there is another reason, savior of Planet Ramirez, was Vanessa Jernandez‘ daughter, Rita Barijat. Damages from Rita reach an estimated $£¥10bil. HURRICANE STAN 1024px-Irma 2017-09-06 2045Z.png Hurricane Irma (2017).jpg 4 hours after Rita dissipates, INVEST 97L was upgraded to Tropical Depression {20L} on September 25. The depression strengthened, with the FIMMC upgrading 20L to Tropical Storm Stan and quickly becoming Hurricane Stan. Hurricane Stan passed over ”The Great Sea” as a Category 3. Hurricane Stan peaks to a Category 4 hurricane, but makes landfall in the devastated Duckssissipi as a Category 2. Stan caused a lot of damages in ”The Great Sea” and Duckssissipi, so it was retired with Sean. Damages: $£¥7bil. TROPICAL STORM TARA Tropical Storm Ford (2005).PNG 1024px-Tropical Storm Katrina on August 24 2005.jpg A Tropical Depression formed in Great Sea on September 31. It was upgraded to Tropical Storm Tara but dissipated quickly before even making landfall. Damages: $£¥100 HURRICANE VERNON Hurricane Vince (2005 - Track).jpg Hurricane Vince October 2005.jpg A tropical Depression was formed from Tara’s remnants on October 1. It became Tropical Storm Vernon six hours later and became Hurricane Vernon. Vernon did not make landfall, or cause any Damages. HURRICANE WILMA Hurricane Wilma (2005 - Cat 4).jpg Hurricane Wilma & Tropical Storm Alpha (2005).gif Hurricane Wilma (2005) Cat-5.jpg Hurricane Wilma 23 oct 2005 1615Z.png Hurricane Wilma 21 oct 2005 1625Z.png Hurricane Wilma IR 23 October.gif Hurricane Wilma (2005) - 5.JPG Hurricane Wilma Category 5.jpg Hurricane Wilma (180 mph).jpg Hurricane Wilma (Mexican Radar).jpg Hurricane Wilma (Category 4).jpg Hurricane Wilma - Cat 4.jpg Hurricane Wilma - Nearly Category 3.jpg Hurricane Wilma - Category 4.jpg Hurricane Wilma (2005) 3.jpg Hurricane Wilma (2005) 4.jpg Hurricane Wilma (2005) 2.jpg Hurricane Wilma (2005).JPG Hurricane Wilma 200510210415.jpg Hurricane Wilma 200510222215.jpg Hurricane Wilma 200510181945.jpg Hurricane Wilma 200510221315.jpg Hurricane Wilma 200510212015.jpg Hurricane Wilma 200510191915.jpg Hurricane Wilma IR.jpg Hurricane Wilma 200510241245.jpg Hurricane Wilma 200510251215.jpg Hurricane Wilma 2005.gif Hurricane Wilma (2005) - Cropped.JPG Hurricane Wilma - Double Eye.jpg Hurricane Wilma (Radar).gif Hurricane Wilma - Cozumel.jpg Hurricane Wilma - IR - New.jpg Hurricane Wilma (2005) - IR.jpg Hurricane Wilma (2005) - New.jpg Hurricane Wilma (2005) - VIS.jpg Hurricane Wilma Florida Radar.jpg Hurricane Wilma Over Florida.jpg Hurricane Wilma - Yucatan.jpg Hurricane Wilma - New.jpg Hurricane Wilma - 155 mph.jpg Hurricane Wilma (2005).gif Hurricane Wilma (2005) Radar.jpg Hurricane Wilma (2005).jpg 220px-Hurricane Wilma 21 oct 2005 1625Z.jpg Hurricane Wilma 200510241245.png 220px-Hurricane Wilma 200510211415.jpg Hurricane Wilma - Cozumel.jpg Hurricane Wilma (2005) - IR.jpg Hurricane Wilma 200510241245.png 220px-Hurricane Wilma 21 oct 2005 1625Z.jpg From a Tropical Depression in the Birdlandian Sea on October 1, Hurricane Wilma intensified into the strongest Storm of 1900, from a Tropical wave into a destructive Storm. Damages: $£¥15bil. TROPICAL STORM ALPHADuration: October 5-6 Tropical Storm Don (2011) - Formation.jpg Tropical Storm Don track.png * Wilma’s trough spawned a Tropical depression that became Tropical Storm Alpha. Alpha made landfall on Ducatan State Peninsula, but was absorbed by Wilma. Category:Fictional basins